Even Colonels Need Cuddling
by Ximeria
Summary: What you can't put in your report for the SGC (Warning: slash)


Navigational Bar

Even Colonels Need Cuddling

_PX-375  
Day 1 _

This is beginning to worry me. I doubt anyone at the SGC would ever believe me -- even my own team would think I've finally snapped. What would happen if I made a note in my report, stating the facts as they are? 

Daniel pushed his glasses back up, taking a quick glance around the fire. Sam was reading, Teal'c was disassembling his staff weapon and Jack... Jack was lounging on the ground, back propped up against a log, hat pulled down over his eyes. 

_ Maybe I should just ask to share tent with either Sam or Teal'c. No one will ever believe me if I told that Colonel Jack O'Neill, former black ops -- is a cuddler._

Daniel sighed and turned to a blank page. 

_ Don't get me wrong, I don't mind waking in the morning to find I've been used as a cuddle toy for half the night -- especially not when it means there's a strong arm locked around my chest and Jack's hot breath against my neck._

"What'cha' doing, Danny?" 

With a small shriek, Daniel slammed his journal shut. "Jack!" Fuck, was the man trying to give him a heart attack or something? Sneaking up behind him like that? A chuckle was all he got and an amused look from Sam. Teal'c was as always calm and seemed to pay them no heed. 

"With all the dangers we encounter, on an almost daily basis, one should think that'd kill me eventually, but I can see now that I'll end up with a heart attack instead." Thank God, he never wrote his personal journals in English -- he'd have been as good as dead if Jack ever found out... 

Something dark flickered across Jack's face, the ever flickering light from the fire made the brown eyes even darker. Then finally, the older man smiled again. "You've been drinking too much coffee again, Space Monkey -- got you all jumpy." 

Daniel shot him a withering look, which the Colonel seemed to ignore. 

Clapping his hands together for emphasis, Jack looked at them. "Bedtime, kids." 

Teal'c quirked a light smile but nevertheless put the last pieces of his staff weapon back in place and Sam just rolled her eyes and stood. 

They weren't taking turns watching over the camp tonight, all surveys had shown that there were no people there -- and no larger predators either. So they went to their tents. Daniel frowned -- some time in the past, he'd shared tent with Sam, it had been nice, safe, not... 

"Daniel?" 

Daniel sighed, wrapping the leather strap around his journal before following Jack into their tent, and tucking the item safely back into his back pack. 

"Night, Daniel." 

Daniel just muttered his reply and slipped into his sleeping bag. 

_ Day 2 _

I am *this* close to losing my mind. I mean, cuddling -- sure -- but this morning was... well -- a little beyond cuddling. Whatever Jack was dreaming it must have been good. The way he was pressed up against my back, the way his arm was snaked down, into my sleeping bag... All I could do, when he woke up, was pretend I was still asleep, like I've done before, when the Colonel gets all... cuddly. It took an effort to concentrate on things that'd... cool my own libido. 

The sun had set a few hours back, and once again they were gathered around the fire, relaxing. This wasn't really the typical first-contact mission SG-1 normally had, it was far more up Daniel's alley -- survey, research, ancient ruins. And it should normally have made the trip hell for Jack, but he had hardly whined or bitched about it. 

_ It's not like Jack admits to what he's doing -- but still. I've felt like he's been watching me all day instead of telling us continuously how much he hates these boring missions. I can't say I don't like the attention, but it's not fair. I can't ignore it and God knows I wouldn't turn him down. Though it's not likely he'll ever make a conscious move like that. If only there was a way..._

A smile spread on Daniel's face. Now there was a thought... And suddenly, bedtime couldn't come fast enough. He did, briefly, wonder if he might be mad as he slipped into his sleeping bag. No, he had to do this -- There was a chance Jack felt the same way or that he'd just get enough of a shock to stop the cuddling tendencies -- either way, it would make life a little easier for Daniel. It was a little difficult to deny his own urges when what he wanted the most was dangled so enticingly close. 

A short 'good night' from the Colonel, and within minutes the older man was asleep. Now, all Daniel could do was doze and wait, though this time, he'd made sure to lie on the other side, facing Jack instead of having his back to him. 

A few hours later, Daniel was woken as an arm was draped around him, breath warm against his face. This time, however, Daniel was bend on making it work into his own favour. Twisting a little, he managed to get pretty comfortable without waking Jack. The night was warm enough for him to have left his sleeping bag open. With the greatest care, as not to awaken Jack, he eased the zipper of Jacks bag down, feeling the heat of the other body as Jack scooted closer. 

Ok, this was... nice. Twisting his own body a little again, he managed to get really comfortable this time, with Jack's head resting against his shoulder, his own face buried in Jack's short, grey hair. 

Sometime before dawn, still a few hours before they had to get up, Daniel woke up again. And he was well aware of how bad his idea might have been. Their bodies were still pressed together, but Jack's hand was resting on Daniel's lower back -- ok, a little lower than that, tugged under the waistband of his boxers, fingers spread out to cover half his ass. Said fingers were nicely curled, giving the position a very possessive direction. 

Somehow Jack must've felt the tension in Daniel's body, because suddenly the body in Daniel's arms went all rigid. 'Uh-oh.' Daniel squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tightened his own arm a little. A slow breath tickled his neck. 

"Daniel..?" 

"Yeah?" Daniel was amazed how he managed to keep his own voice calm. Especially considering the way his heart was beating a staccato beat. Daniel held his breath when the hand on his ass flexed. He let it out slowly when the hand wasn't removed. He tried to ignore the feeling of Jack's morning... condition, pressed against his own thigh. Not that he was one to talk, his own erection was happily trapped against Jack's hip. 

"This..." The swallow was audible. 

"Yes, Jack?" Daniel prayed his own nerves would be enough to get him through this conversation. 

"You..." The hand flexed again. "You ok with... this." 

Daniel took a deep breath. "I'm more than ok, Jack." 

"Oh." For a moment Daniel thought that maybe Jack wasn't as ok with it, but the movement was only for Jack to pull back a little, pull himself up to face Daniel. "Really?" 

Daniel couldn't help smiling at the grin spreading on his friend's face. "Yeah, really." Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Jack's. Jack who deepened the kiss that made Daniel feel like he was flying, leaving him dizzier than gate travel ever had. 

As Jack let him up for breath, dark brown eyes kept him under close scrutiny. It made Daniel chuckle lightly. "Don't worry, Jack, I'm not going anywhere." 

Jack answered him with a low laugh as he leaned forward for another kiss. "I should hope not, Space Monkey, I have plans for you." 

"Oh?" Daniel was looking forward to those... plans. 

"Yeah, it involves me teaching you a few black ops tricks." 

"Like?" Daniel frowned. 

"Stealth..." Jack pressed their bodies closer together. "How to be really, really quiet..." 

"Sounds like a plan," Daniel gasped. 

"My thoughts exactly, Daniel, my thoughts exactly." 

Navigational Bar


End file.
